Dogs and Cats
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: NoctisXStella One-shot. Noctis and Stella have a picnic and she gives him a good present. Cats and Dogs anyone? Please review. They are MARRIED in this. Just wanted to let you guys know.


**---Dogs and Cats---**

**It's been a while since I did a Stella and Noctis one-shot, so here it is. It's just a plain no-plot/just out-of-there/one-shot fanfic that just came out of my head.  
And yes, in this fanfiction, StellaXNoctis fans *and I know you guys will to the top of your lungs* will all cheer: **

**_They are happily married._**

**Please review. Thanks guys.**

**

* * *

**The princess smiled. Looking at her husband sleeping was one of the great things she found amusing and cute. Not to mention that face was hers. Warm wind blew on her face as she glanced at the picnic they previously had: plain PB and J and water. It might be odd feasting on 'normal' food like this, but to a royal couple like them, it was pure bliss.

Gathering the plates and cups, she put them in the picnic basket. After she was done, she smiled at her sleeping husband who was leaning against the tree sleeping away the limited time they had together. Stella huffed and scooted closer to her loner of a husband.

Her light blue eyes inspected the dark blue hair that almost resisted gravity with every spike and the color was odd if she could say so herself. A face that was so brute in war had become peaceful with the life he now had. They both had stopped the fate that Goddess Etro planned for them. They both didn't die.

Both of their kingdoms were at peace and the Crystal they were practically fighting to the death was protected by them. Their marriage united the kingdoms and Stella's parents both wanted grandchildren. It took a few hours with the newly-wed couple and Stella's relentless parents persuading they would have them when they were ready. All they wanted right now was to be with each other. Children would later.

They were in their third year of marriage and Queen Stella couldn't be happier. She giggled softly as her darling, dark king snored. It was so cute. It still amazed her that he actually sleeps through important meetings, ceremonies, speeches, and events. It was an almost daily routine for her to wake up her husband with a slight shake and a kiss for her beloved to wake up for his duties.

He did reluctantly and thanked her for waking him up. Before she came into the picture, it took Laris, Marcus, and Cato to wake him up with loud noises and other obnoxious ways. Her blue eyes looked at the sky. It was so blue and peaceful today. A perfect day to--.

"ZZZzzzz." Stella looked at her husband with a small smile. His snores were so cute too. It made her happy every time she went to bed and woke up. She was an early bird after all, unlike her polar opposite partner. She saw him roll to his side, making his hand as a cushion for his head against the hard bark.

She leaned in closer, mere inches away from his face. "You look so beautiful. I think you would attract women and men at the same time. Heh, heh." Giggling at her small joke, her eyes crinkled at the dark-haired king. Noctis wasn't the make-the-first-move kinda of man. When he tried it, he would mess up or be the most professional, smooth-talking Prince in the whole kingdom.

With her status as a princess, it was unusual for the woman to make the first move, but Stella was not like ordinary princesses. She was a woman who spoke her mind and stood up for her beliefs; her parents were so proud. She was outgoing and a powerful fighter in the battle field.

It was usually her who made the first move. Moving in closer to Noctis's face, she closed her eyes and kissed her sleeping husband. At first, there was no response but then . . .

A hand slid gently on top of hers and lips responded with hers. Her heart pounded, every time he kissed her it was like magic. It didn't help that he was a good kisser either. Breaking apart, Stella smiled at her husband, light blue eyes full of love. Dark blue eyes softened their steeliness *reserved for strangers and annoying reporters and advisers* at his wife.

"You slept, so I decided to give you a present." Her voice hiding the playfulness. Noctis picked it up quickly and gently smiled at her. "Thank you. I loved the present, Stel. Do you think you can give me more of them?" Light blue eyes full of mischief, Noctis smirked. Ah, how he loved to play with his wife.

The Queen giggled,"Are you sure that's appropriate here, Noctis? There are still _people_ here." Noctis leaned forward and Stella slightly smiled. "The King can do _anything_, Stella. So can the Queen. So..." He smiled and leaned closer, closing his eyes. A finger stopped him from making the next move.

He opened his eyes and saw a innocent Stella look at him with determined eyes. "Noctis...Dogs or Cats?" Noctis blinked, what was his wife talking about? "Noctis. Dogs or Cats?" her voice sounded slightly demanding and he quickly answered,"Dogs."

His wife looked a bit disappointed and he noted a sigh. He hated to see his wife sad and asked concerned,"Stella...what's wrong?" She looked away and suddenly had something to do with the picnic basket. "Stella..." Noctis began. Something was wrong.

"I just thought you would like cats, Noct." she replied stiffly. Noctis raised an eyebrow. Dogs? Cats? Does she want a pet? He took her hand and turned her around, making her face him. His eyes scanned her eyes: disappointment. Sadness.

"Well, we can have a cat if you want, Stella." Stella's lips formed a frown and she huffed. Grabbing the handles of the picnic she said, "Noctis, it doesn't work out that way." Noctis sighed. What in the world was she talking about? "Well," he searched for an answer, if she wanted a cat, she should have said so. "What kind of cat do you want?"

Stella whirled around and flashed her blue eyes at Noctis, who looked mildly surprised at her reaction. "I don't want a 'kind' of cat, Noctis. I want....I want...why do you like dogs anyway?" Noctis looked at her confused, quickly he racked his brain.

"They are loyal...brave...playful...umm..." He paused. He never had a pet before, so this was a hard subject for the King. "Well," Stella started curtly. "Cats are efficient, sleek, beautiful, and clever. Unlike dogs..." She said dogs with disdain. The king became annoyed. What in the world was she talking about? This made no sense to him.

"Dogs are faster, powerful, and they can be fighters, Stella." he retorted. There. Take that. "Cats are lazy and chuck hairballs everywhere." Stella clutched the handles of the picnic basket tightly. "At least cats don't drool and slobber all over you like a piece of meat. Felines are smooth in getting what they want. They don't have to _whine_ to get what they need." She snapped the picnic basket flap closed with a _thwack!_

The king frowned, his queen was angry and he knew it was bad news. He decided to end this foolishness. "Stella, what's wrong with you? Cats and Dogs? What!?"

Stella sighed and looked at her agitated husband. "I'm sorry. I-It's just me. I guess works getting to hard on me, Noctis. I'm sorry." She kissed him on the cheek apologetically. On an impulse, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Stella felt herself blush. Noctis smiled. "I'm sorry too, Stel." He let go of her and she stood up, the picnic basket in one hand and her husband's hand in the other. "What was the cats and dogs thing about?" He asked as he stood up. Stella looked away, hiding her sly smile.

"Oh, nothing." She turned to face him and he looked at her eyes: a playfulness...hidden inside them. Smirking he said,"I don't mind cats. They can be good for us Dog-lovers." Laughing, Stella gently said,"I guess dogs are good....for us Cat-lovers. They can be cute."

The King grinned and turned to his Queen. "And you know what cats have?" Stella raised an eyebrow, suspicious were brewing inside her. "What's that?" He put one hand on her stomach.

"They have kittens." Stella gasped and looked at him with astonishment. The man smirked,"I guess that wasn't the only present you were about to give me, huh Stella?" Stella felt a rising rush of anger towards her husband.

"Noctis! Why! How come you did that!? I was the one who was going to tell you!" Noctis smiled happily and looked at the picnic basket, feeling suddenly vulnerable near his angry wife. Leaning towards her, he gently said,"I like dogs as friends. Not the other way around, Stel. Though, good-looks do attract dogs and cats." He ran a hand over his dark blue hair with a fake sigh.

"WHY YOU!" Noctis smirked and ran away from his pregnant wife, who was holding the basket over her head, aiming fearfully at her husband.

"COME ON STELLA! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" Noctis shouted as he dodged they flying basket over his head. He looked back at his wife who looked as red as a tomato.

"YOU BETTER WISH YOU HAD A DOG NOCTIS! COME BACK HERE!" Stella shouted, trying to hide her laughter as she ran to her husband who was taking cover towards their castle.

"COME HERE KITTY KITTY! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN STELLA!"

"YOU ARE A BAD DOG! BAD DOG NOCTIS!"

If you were near a window, you could hear screams of pain and laughter from a proud husband and a happy wife.

* * *

**Ah, I love happy endings. Did you guys get the Dog and Cat thing? Me and my fellow authors/friends from Fanfiction had a conversation about Noctis being Straight or Gay and this came out of it. XD  
Ah, fan-girls. Thank you: Dawn *Dawn Fire Angel* and Jen *Versus7* for the idea! Thanks guys. MSN has done a lot for us, hasn't it?**

**Your Author,**

**~Yuki~  
**


End file.
